Can You Help Me?
by Stun04
Summary: Ric is blackmailing Elizabeth to keep her married to him. She goes to Jax for financial support. Will she get more then she bargained from the handsome corporate raider? JaxLiz CarlySonny Journey LukeSkye and more
1. Default Chapter

***Hey everyone this is my second Jax/Liz pairing fanfic. If you read this and like the couple be sure to check out my other story New Beginning.  Ok there are some things I should get out of the way.  I actually don't hate Ric in fact I think the actor who portrays him is great, but it is just so easy to make him the villain, so Ric fans please don't hate me. ***

*** I had been kind of throwing this idea around in my head and the review by Irish Contessa kind of swayed me into writing it, so thank you Irish Contessa, and everyone who showed interest in more Jax/Liz stories*** 

***This is a bit Alternate Reality.  In this story Elizabeth found Carly and got her out, she didn't get sick from the birth control pills until later. Carly never was kidnapped by Alcazar, Elizabeth got her to Sonny's penthouse before the brain aneurysm hit.  Her and Carly have bonded over their experience and Elizabeth is friends with the Corinthos family again.  Sorry Liason fans but Elizabeth is happy for Jason and Courtney, but don't worry Elizabeth will find love again. Jax and Luke never left town either. Summer didn't die. Look for Luke to be the fatherly role to Elizabeth, since her real family is always MIA. So sit back and enjoy. ***

CHAPTER 1 

Elizabeth stood in her studio in front of a blank canvas. She sighed; she had been standing there for what seemed like forever. She couldn't concentrate.  She felt different emotions run through her body.  Alexis had called her yesterday and told her the divorce was finalized.  Elizabeth had felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders, Ric couldn't hurt her anymore. So she thought. No, Ric wasn't going to make this easy on her; he had sponsored an art show for her.  She was excited this was her big chance. Ric saw it as an opportunity to control her. 

*Flashback*  

"Elizabeth I love you, I did all of this for you, how can you throw away everything between us?" Ric asked her

_"I didn't throw anything away, you did when you kidnapped Carly, and when you slept with that slut Faith." Elizabeth said defiantly. "Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be."_

_"I hope it isn't the gallery," Ric said stopping her cold in her tracks. "I'm still the financer for the show. I know how badly you want to do the show, that's why I want to make a deal."_

_"A deal?" Elizabeth asked incredulously._

_"Sure you get to keep doing the show as long as you remain my wife." Ric said evilly._

_"You bastard! You're going to blackmail me?" Elizabeth swore._

_"You divorce me and the show never happens," Ric said matter of factly._

_"What if I buy my show out?" Elizabeth asked._

_"You don't have the money to give the dealers the money I put up for you.  Think about it sweetheart divorce me and lose your one chance, stay my wife and get everything you dreamed of." Ric said smugly._

_"I'll stay your wife" Elizabeth said, Ric looked at her with a smile, it quickly faded when she spoke again, "When hell freezes over, I'll find the money to finance the show myself" Elizabeth spat out.  With that she stormed away._

*** End Flashback* **

Elizabeth threw her paintbrush down in disgust, who was she kidding; she could never afford to buy Ric out. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.  She needed to clear her mind and plan out her next move.  She would never give into Ric..

***Ok Everyone does this interest you in the slightest? If it does let me know please review***


	2. Chapter 2

*** I hope people are enjoying this story, please keep reviewing ***

CHAPTER 2 

Elizabeth slammed the door as she entered Luke's.  She threw her stuff on the table, giving the chair a bit of a kick. She stopped and took a deep breath attempting to gain some composure. She looked up as she heard Luke yelling.

"What the hell is all the racket out here?" Luke bellowed. He stopped when he realized it was Elizabeth.  He smiled at her.  He loved this kid, she had the makings of a Spencer, it was too bad his son let her go, Summer was great but Elizabeth was priceless. Luke referred to Elizabeth as his Should-Have-Been-Daughter when he spoke about her to others.  He spoke about her a lot he was so proud of her. She had handled the whole Ric situation with courage and grace. Yup the little darlin should be his kid, not those lousy Webbers, who never paid any attention to her. With the exception of Audrey of course, the only decent one that Elizabeth should call family. Nope it was always about Sarah, to tell the truth Luke couldn't stand that moronic Dumpster Barbie. He swore Sarah was so dumb you could probably keep her busy for hours by putting her in a circular room and telling her to touch all four corners.

"How's it going Little Bit?" using his nickname for her. 

Elizabeth looked at the man who was a better father to her then her own biological one and felt the tears well up.

"Luke" she whimpered before throwing herself in his arms.  She usually tried to hide the tears, but he always managed to bring the honest emotions out of her. He was such a good parent to her.

"There, there darlin, now what has you all upset?" Luke said patting her on the back and drying her tears.

The door to the club opened and in walked Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. She and Luke had been seeing each other for about a month now.  Even though Elizabeth loved Laura with her whole heart she was glad to see Luke begin to move on with his life.  Elizabeth and Skye had become great friends. 

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Skye asked hugging the girl.

The three took a seat and Elizabeth told them about how Ric was blackmailing her.

Luke swore under his breath, "I hate that man, in case I never said it before I hate him.  Are we sure he is Sonny's brother, could he be a Cassadine in disguise?"

Elizabeth smiled at Luke; leave it to him to make her laugh.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll come up with the money for you." Luke said smiling at her.

"I appreciate the offer Luke, you know I do, but I know you can't afford that kind of money. Not legally anyway, and you are finally getting back on the straight and narrow.  No I'm going to do this on my own.  I could easily let you, or Sonny help, but it wouldn't be serious. You would never expect me to pay you back.  No I'm going to do this the right way.  I'll find an investor and I'll pay them back, I'm still working at Kelly's and hopefully my art will sell. Then when the loan is paid up I can say the show is all mine. Do you understand how I feel?" Elizabeth said looking at Luke.

"I do, and that is why you are the strongest person I know. Just remember I am always here for you no matter what." Luke said giving her hand a squeeze.

Skye was off in another world and she didn't notice the two of them staring at her.

"We boring you?" Luke asked her mockingly.

"Huh oh no I was trying to think of possible investors for Elizabeth.  Obviously the Quartermaine's have a lot of money, but lord only knows what you would have to do in return for Edward, probably give him your first born.  The Cassadine's have their own financial problems," she said ignoring Luke's sneer of disgust. "Oh why didn't I think of it? You could ask Jax," Skye exclaimed. She and Jax had gotten over their nasty parting and had become friends again.

"Jax?" Elizabeth asked, "I barely know him.  I doubt he would just lend me the money."

"Well I don't see why not. You are a good investment. Seriously Elizabeth talk to him." Skye said

Elizabeth thought about it. She had barely ever spoken to Jax except when she was taking his order at Kelly's.  He always intimidated her a little. She wasn't scared of him.  He never made her feel unsafe; it was just that she had always had a tiny crush on him since she came to town. He was just so blasted good looking.  She always got tongue-tied around him. He probably thought she was an idiot.  She wasn't sure if she could ask him for several thousands of dollars when she had a time of it asking him if he wanted his coffee refilled. 

Skye saw Elizabeth's hesitance. "Look I know Jax can be a little intense sometimes, but that is just when he's dealing with business, he's very good at being a corporate raider, but I swear he is a really nice guy.  I could talk to him for you if you want set up a meeting for the two of you. When he hears about the Ric situation he'll help you I know it. He would never stand for a creep like Ric blackmailing you." Skye said

"NO" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout it's just I want to get this loan because of my work, not a sob story.  I won't be Ric's victim anymore, which means I won't use him as an excuse anymore.  If I get a loan from Jax I want it to be because he likes my artwork and feels like I'm a good investment." She stopped to think for a second and then looked at Luke. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"Well I have no love for Jax, but I have no hate for the guy either. He's got the money and he is a trustworthy sort of person, so I don't think I have to worry about him making ridiculous demands out of you like Edward would. And Lord knows I would rather chew off my own arm then watch you go into debt to the Cassadine's.  I think Jax is a good choice." Luke said.

"We're talking like Jax is just going to hand over the money.  He might look at my work and hate it." Elizabeth said worriedly.

"I don't think so Elizabeth, you are so talented and Jax will see it right away.  So I'll call him right now and set something up, and I won't tell him about Ric blackmailing you. But Elizabeth if he does give you the loan you're going to have to tell him, he hates secrets." Skye said grabbing her phone and heading to the bar to place the call.

"Ok I'll tell him if he accepts my work" Elizabeth said to Luke.

Skye dialed Jax's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

****

Across town in Jax's penthouse.

Jax was sitting on his couch reading over some files.  He couldn't believe how dumb people could be.  Some companies would get so greedy and spend everything they had, leaving themselves wide open for him to come in and hit them when they weren't paying attention, or were close to bankruptcy.  He rubbed his eyes he was getting restless. He wasn't sure what it was but he needed a distraction. Not for that exact moment but in his life in general.  He always went through stages, he would hit his peak at the corporate level and would be doing well, and then something would change and he would crave something different in his life. That was part of the reason he had bankrolled Carly Corinthos with Club 101, the club was a change of pace for him.  He sighed as he heard his phone ring. He picked it up.

"Jax " he said into the phone.

"Hey Jax it's Skye. How are you?"

"I'm good, getting bored though" Jax said, he was glad that he and Skye were able to become friends again. It also helped that neither one felt any romantic feelings for each other anymore.  

"Bored huh? Well that's great. What if I told you I had an investment for you that would be a bit different then you are used to?" Skye asked giving Elizabeth a thumbs up sign.

"I'm intrigued, how much are you going to need, and what is for?" Jax asked.

"Actually it isn't for me. It's for Elizabeth Webber; she's an incredibly talented artist and is looking for someone to invest in a show for her. She of course would pay you back in full as soon as all of her magnificent art is sold." Skye said holding her breath.

Jax thought about it, he wasn't into investing in strangers, but Elizabeth wasn't a stranger. Not completely anyways.  There was nothing to say she would be a bad investment. Plus, if Skye was recommending her she had to be good. An art show, now that was different.  Funny, wasn't he just thinking of doing something different with his time.  This could be what he was looking for to break up the monotony. 

"I think I could be interested, why don't you have her come over at 4:00 today.  Tell her to bring some of her work with her so I can take a look. If I like what I see I would be glad to invest." Jax said.

"Great! She'll be there." Skye hung up the phone and let out a squeal of excitement. She ran over and hugged Elizabeth.

"He said to be over at his penthouse at 4:00, and to bring some of your work, so he can look at it.  He said if he likes what he sees he would be glad to invest." Skye said.

Elizabeth felt her heart soar.  Maybe this would be her answer, she could be done with Ric once and for all and get her show. She hugged Skye and both girls giggled excitedly.

"Wait a minute" spoke up Luke, "Why does he want you to come to his penthouse, isn't that a little strange?"

Skye rolled her eyes, "He works out of his home, he has an office but he hardly ever uses it. I assure you, he will be a complete gentleman with Elizabeth.  If you don't believe me I'll go with her, is that ok with you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed with relief.  She was actually going to suggest Skye come with her.  It would be nice to have someone there who she knew, just in case she started stuttering and babbling in front of Jax. That and Skye could help her pick up her ego if Jax hates her work. "That would be fine with me, it will be nice having someone there to introduce us, I really don't know him that well."

"Well all right. We have enough time for you to change your clothes and grab some of your artwork.  Let's go." Skye said excitedly, she was thrilled for Elizabeth. Jax could be unknowingly getting Elizabeth out of a horrible situation with Ric.

"Good Luck Little Bit" Luke said hugging Elizabeth and then hugging and kissing Skye goodbye. He chuckled as he watched the girls go arm in arm chatting the whole way out the door.  He hoped Jax knew what he would be getting himself into. 

*** All right everyone what did you think? Should I keep writing or should I pull the plug now? Let me know. 

Review Review Review***


	3. Chapter 3

***Wow guys the reviews have been awesome.  I'm so glad you like this idea. I did want to make one change though. In the description I put down drama and I really think I want to make this more of a comedy, with the romance of course.  I was having so much writing Luke and then I got to thinking of all the goofy things that could happen with this crazy group of characters.  I also thought instead of making Ric the evil monster, I wanted him to be a bumbling moron, though he still believes he is a badass, but we know the real truth. I think that could lead to some funny situations between him and Jax, talk about polar opposites.  I hope you guys still like this idea.  I'm going to write this next chapter and if you don't like the idea of a comedy, review and let me know so I can change things back around again. So without further ado, here is the third chapter of Can You Help Me? ***

CHAPTER 3 

Elizabeth wrung her hands impatiently as she rode the elevator with Skye to Jax's penthouse.  She was sure she was going to pass out any second.  Skye sensed her unease.

"Hey, relax, you are going to do fine. Jax is going to take one look at your work and will be blown away.  So just remember that Jax is not a big bad wolf out to get you.  He is a kind and wonderful person. Remember to breathe, that's important also." Skye said nonchalantly. 

Elizabeth looked over at Skye and gave her a slightly panicked look.  They were interrupted by the bell ringing and the elevator doors opening to a hallway that reminded Elizabeth of Sonny's. They turned to the left and found themselves outside his door. Elizabeth grasped her portfolio. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. The fact that 90% of her distress was caused by the thought of having to actually talk to Jax. Not only talk but also put whole sentences together. This was one of her hidden secrets.  She had a crush on him since day one. Even though she had loved Lucky, Jason and Ric with her whole heart, when Jax walked into the room, she turned into a moron.  Not just any moron though, no she turned clumsy around him.  She couldn't count how many times she spilled coffee around him or tripped over something.  Now she was going to ask him to lend her thousands of dollars. Oh yeah this was really going to work.  She just hoped he didn't laugh at her work until after she left. Suddenly the door opened and Elizabeth came face to face with six feet three inches of pure gorgeousness. She felt all thought processes leave her mind and her mouth go dry.

Jax opened the door to find Skye smiling at him and an ill looking Elizabeth Webber staring at her feet. He wondered what was going on with the young woman.  She didn't look like someone who was about to put on her own art show.

"Jax it is so good to see you," Skye said smiling.  She had no idea what the hell was going on but Elizabeth had turned into a complete statue. If this kept up, Skye would have to do all the talking.  

Jax smiled, "Skye, Elizabeth I'm glad you could make it come on in."  He moved aside and made a gesture for the two to enter the apartment.

Skye started to enter when she noticed Elizabeth wasn't moving and for some reason seemed to find her shoes very interesting. Skye grabbed Elizabeth's arm and gently yet forcefully pushed Elizabeth through the door. That gesture seemed to bring Elizabeth back to reality.

Elizabeth mentally kicked her self; _Get it together Webber_, she thought. 

Skye smiled, "Jasper Jacks may I introduce you to Elizabeth Webber. I know you two know each other but now you are no longer customer and waitress, you are now possible investor and artist."

Jax smiled and held his hand out and shook Elizabeth's, he couldn't help but notice a slight blush creep up her cheeks.

So that was it, he thought to himself. Jax was not conceited but he did know that women found him attractive. He had seen women act the same way Elizabeth was right now. He gave her a smile, this could be interesting. He found her to be very attractive and definitely sexy.  He would never use the knowledge of her crush against her; he was not that kind of guy. But he was single and from the rumors he had heard, she was on her way to being also.  Jax shook his head he had to get these thoughts out of his head. If he was going to do business with Elizabeth he would have to get his hormones under control.

"Elizabeth it's nice to see you. Skye tells me you are looking for a someone to help you buy out an art show?" Jax asked as they all sat on the couch.

"That's part of it" Elizabeth said, she found if she just concentrated on the story Jax didn't seem so intimidating. "You see the show is already showing my work, I want to buy out the financer of the show from the dealers, so I can own the complete show." Elizabeth said, hoping that Jax would give her the loan.

"Do you mind if I ask who you want to buy the show from?" Jax asked.

"You know why don't we talk business in a bit.  Why don't you look at some of the pieces Elizabeth brought over?" Skye interrupted hoping to avoid the subject of Ric at least for a little while.

Jax looked at Skye curiously he wondered why she didn't want to talk about Elizabeth's financer. He decided to let it go for the moment. He spent the next half hour looking over her art. He was beyond impressed.  Elizabeth was a genuine talent.  When he looked at her art he kept an eye on her as well. He watched her nervously chew on her bottom lip and push her hair behind her ear as she waited for his answer. He knew if he gave her the loan, she would pay him back and that would be it. He came to the conscious decision that he wanted to get to know Elizabeth Webber better and he knew the only way to do that was to make it that they would have to spend time together. He gestured for her to sit again.

"If I'm going to do business with you Elizabeth I'm going to need complete honesty from you.  Who owns your show right now?" Jax asked.

Elizabeth sighed, she had seen Jax look at her stuff and he seemed to like it. Maybe it was safe now to tell him about Ric. 

"My soon to be ex-husband owns the show. You see I need to buy him out because he is threatening to dump the show if I divorce him. I worked hard for this show but I can't stay his wife, I just can't. That is why I need the loan.  If I can go to the dealers and give them more money then Ric I could be free of him and have my own show." Elizabeth said.

Jax sat for a minute thinking. He had been feeling a little guilty about demanding complete honesty from her while he was thinking of schemes to make it that they would have to work together.  This new announcement changed things though. If Elizabeth wanted to get away from Ric he knew she was going to have to fight him, and a loan wouldn't cover it. 

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but I can't give you a loan." Jax said

Skye did a double take she couldn't believe Jax was turning Elizabeth down, what the hell was wrong with him?

Elizabeth's stomach dropped she had really been hoping Jax could get her out of this mess. She wouldn't cry though, she would be brave until she got home, then she would cry.  She stood up.

"Well I appreciate you taking the time to look at my work, I'm sorry that it wasn't..." Elizabeth started before Jax interrupted her.

"Wait, wait just sit down ok? I didn't say I wasn't going to help you. I just said I couldn't give you a loan.  Elizabeth it is going to take more then just a loan to get away from Ric. From the way you describe the situation he's not going to give up easily." Jax said quickly trying to get her to stop from walking out. He really screwed this up. He didn't mean to give her the impression he didn't want to help.

Elizabeth looked at him slightly wary, and shot a glance at Skye who gave her a reassuring nod. She sat back down and gestured for Jax to go on.

"I understand you want to get away from Ric and that buying him out from the dealers is the only way to do it. Elizabeth what you aren't considering is Ric starting a bidding war with you. A loan might not cover what he is willing to go up to. I'm proposing a different strategy.  Let me finance you, I'll go to the dealers and make an offer.  If Ric makes a bid then I can up him.  I have connections in the business world and my name is known. I might be able to make more of an impression on a dealer. Yes I'll be the owner of the show but I will then sell you the show at a decent and reasonable price. Then you can own the show fair and square with no threat from Ric.  What do you say?" Jax asked. His heart melted when he saw the smile that lit up her face.

"You mean it, you'll get control of the show and then sell it to me?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"I'll have my lawyer start the paper work right away. I'll contact the dealers tomorrow about a price." Jax said smiling back at her.

Elizabeth jumped up and was so excited that she accidentally smacked into the coffee table and fell forward…right into Jax's arms.  He steadied her. "So do we have a deal?" Jax asked.

"You bet, Mr. Jacks" Elizabeth squealed throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tight.

"Well first off no Mr. Jacks that's my dad, you can call me Jax though." Jax said.

Moments later Elizabeth and Skye were heading out the door. Jax watched Elizabeth walk out the door and he felt a tug at his heart, this woman was going to be trouble he knew it.  He grinned, he couldn't wait.

Next time:

Sonny finds out Elizabeth went to Jax for help and not him.

Jax plays mind games with Ric (won't be too hard to do, but entertaining)

Skye sees a spark between Jax and Elizabeth

***Hope you all liked this please review and let me know what you think about taking this story to a romantic comedy status. ***


	4. Chapter 4

*** Hey everyone, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, it has been crazy this past week.  Thanks for all the reviews and I appreciate everyone's opinions so much.  Thanks for all the comments on the comedy status.  I'm glad you all agree on making this a fun one. My other story A New Beginning is going to become darker so it will be good to have something light going on at the same time.  Oh and don't worry Ric will still be bad, just not real bright. So here is Chapter 4 ***

*** Oh yeah Sonny and Luke are still friends, I always hated that GH made them lose their friendship. ***

CHAPTER 4 

Luke was wiping the bar clean when he heard the front door open.

"We're closed or can't you read the sign," Luke bellowed.

"I've been accused of many things but illiterate is not one of them." Sonny Corinthos said shooting Luke his trademarked dimpled grin. He approached the bar and set his jacket on a stool.

"Well why the hell didn't you say it was you when you came in the door." Luke exclaimed, "The door is always open for you, so what will it be?"

"Actually I'm looking for Elizabeth, I heard a very disturbing rumor today and was hoping she could clear it up." Sonny said taking the drink Luke handed him, it was funny Sonny didn't even need to order Luke was always prepared.

"A disturbing rumor in Port Chuckles, not very original since they seem to happen every day. However you have peaked my interest, being my should-have-been daughter is involved.  What's up?" Luke said leaning on the bar.

"I heard she went to Jasper Jacks yesterday for a loan and now he is going to be financing her art show." Sonny said

"Well hot damn I haven't seen her or Skye today so the Wonder Boy from Down Under came through did he?" Luke said smiling for Elizabeth's good fortune.

"You mean it's true, she went to Candy Boy for a loan and never even asked me for help?" Sonny exclaimed 

"Easy there Partner, don't feel neglected she wouldn't take my money either.  She wanted this to be a real business arrangement, whatever the hell that means. Anyway she wanted to go through channels where she would pay them back on time and blah blah blah." Luke said waving his hand.

"She doesn't need a loan, I would have given her the money no questions asked." Sonny said.

"I think that was the point, you see the little darlin has this pride streak that never seems to quit.  She wanted to get financing and then pay back and own the show for herself.  She reminds me a lot like Carly in that way." Luke grinned.

"Can you believe those two have become best friends? I use to break out into hives at the thought of the two of them just being in the same room together.  I always expected to find a body.  So I understand the whole pride deal and I can respect that but Jasper Jacks, why don't I just do a self appendectomy with a spork?" Sonny said sighing.

"A spork?" Luke said inquisitively.

Sonny looked up at Luke computing what he had just said. "You know spoon and fork combined together, Michael uses them at school.  You know what? Let's move on shall we?" Sonny said.

"You must be twisted if you can think of a child's utensil is a weapon of choice." Luke said laughing

"Enough" Sonny said but started laughing as well.  They didn't notice Carly walking in.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Both men glanced up. 

"Caroline, darlin how have you been, we were just discussing the sick fetishes of your hubbie" Luke said gesturing for her to take a seat. Carly shot Luke a strange look and sat besides Sonny.  She and her uncle had become better friends over the last few years.

"Did you know Jax was financing Elizabeth's art show?" Sonny asked her.

"Jax?" Carly asked. "The last time I heard Ric was financing the show. Which gives me the shudders just thinking about him anywhere near her." 

"I'll drink to that sentiment," Luke said handing Carly a ginger ale. 

"What sentiment would that be?" Elizabeth said from the doorway with Skye.  It was funny everyone spent most of their time at Luke's when they weren't open.

Skye glanced at the group.  Though she wasn't a huge fan of Sonny and Carly she tried her best to be nice for Elizabeth's sake. She had to admit that they did the same thing. She walked behind the bar grabbing a water and patted Luke on the top of his head.

"Have you been behaving?" she asked sweetly. Luke gave her a dirty look and she grinned, god this man cracked her up.

"Elizabeth we need to talk," Sonny said turning on his stool to face her. "What the hell are you doing getting a loan from Jax?"

Elizabeth sighed she knew this was coming.  Ever since the panic room she and Carly had become best friends and Sonny treated her like a sister. She knew he wouldn't be happy with this whole Jax thing.

"Sonny don't be upset.  I need a loan and Jax was going to help me out.  I don't want my show to be run by Ric.  I went to Jax for a loan to buy out the show and then I'd pay him back and the show would be mine." Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean, was going to help you, didn't he?" Carly asked. 

"He is helping me but not with a loan.  He pointed it out that Ric will probably not just allow me to buy the shows from the dealers right from under him. Jax has offered to buy out the show himself.  That way if Ric attempts a bidding war. Jax can go head to head with him.  Then he will sell me the show at a fair price." Elizabeth said.

Sonny rolled his eyes, Damn Candy Boy for being so reasonable.

"Well I think that is a great idea." Carly said. "I trust Jax even though some here don't," she said poking Sonny in the back. "I know he will do his best for you Elizabeth, and if he doesn't I'll beat him up."

"I would love to see that." Luke chimed in. "A pregnant Caroline battling it out with the pretty boy himself."

"Hey don't call him names," Elizabeth said still smiling at Luke, she could never get mad at him, no matter how much he exasperated her at times. "He is getting me away from Ric Lansing"

"Well hell even I'll drink to that." Sonny said under his breath.

The group smiled at raised their glasses. "To Jax" Skye said.

"To Elizabeth getting away from Ric" Sonny said.  He still couldn't toast Jax. 

"To the best art show ever" Carly said.

The group clinked glasses.

"So when is Jax getting here?" Skye asked.

"He's coming here?" Sonny whined the day was just getting better and better. Carly smacked him on the arm.

"Yes, he called me last night.  He was going to the dealers today and he was going to stop buy here to let me know how it went. I wanted to go with but he thought it would be better if I didn't.  Especially if he ran into Ric, he wants to do this quick so Ric doesn't know what hit him.  Jax was afraid that if Ric saw me he would become irrational and out of control" Elizabeth said.

"Irrational and out of control? No not Ric" Carly said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.  Elizabeth sighed, right now Jasper Jacks was hopefully getting her out of a very bad situation. She didn't want to tell Sonny about the blackmailing; it would just make him angry.  She didn't actually care if Ric disappeared suddenly but she knew if he did the cops would jump Sonny immediately.

Across Town at Capstone's Art Gallery.

Jax sat across from Jared Capstone. He was attempting to buy out Elizabeth's show.

"Mr. Jacks as you know we are sponsoring Elizabeth Lansing's art show but Ric Lansing is financing the whole show." Jared said.

"I understand that, but Elizabeth is no longer Lansing, it's Webber now by the way. She and Mr. Lansing are getting divorced.  You can understand why Elizabeth would want to separate the show from her soon to be ex-husband.  I'm offering to out pay Lansing." Jax said seriously.  He had his business face on, which usually meant take no prisoners.

"Well I can understand Mrs. Lans... I mean Webber wanting to change this situation. I however run a prestigious and fair business here.  I will definitely think of your offer. However I can't just sell it to you without even allowing Mr. Lansing the chance to rebuttal." Jared said.

"Of course not, please by all means I would love to talk to Lansing. In fact why don't we call him now and see if we can work something out." Jax said smiling politely. He had researched Lansing last night and the more he learned the more he despised the creep.  The fact that he was blackmailing Elizabeth infuriated Jax; he hated men who thought they could control women with force.

An hour later Ric Lansing entered the office.  He saw Jax sitting in one of the chairs, but wasn't sure why he was there.

"Capstone, is there a problem?" Ric asked.

"Well Mr. Lansing I actually called you down to inform you that Mr. Jacks here has offered to buy out Elizabeth's show." Jared said watching the two men.

"You want to buy out Elizabeth's show?" Ric asked dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Because I want to," Jax said simply.

Ric processed this information. Jealousy bubbled.  What the hell does he want with Elizabeth's show?

"I'm sorry but the show isn't for sale." Ric said harshly

"Well actually, Mr. Lansing. Mr. Jacks as offered to pay us more then what you did. Technically speaking the show doesn't belong to you.  I called you down here to give you a chance to work something out." Jared said matter of factly.

"I will gladly outbid you Mr. Lansing, but we could do this the easy way and you just let me purchase the show now and we can go our separate ways." Jax said staring Ric straight on.

"I don't think that is going to happen. I will out bid anything you have to offer Mr. Jacks. What I'm wondering is why you have a sudden interest in Elizabeth's show. You don't even know her." Ric said watching Jax's reaction.

Jax sighed. He had been on the phone last night with one of the best divorce attorneys.  He had told Jax he could have Elizabeth out of this marriage by next week with or without Ric's signature.  He wanted to rub it into Ric's face that Elizabeth came to him for help, but he didn't want Ric to catch on to anything Elizabeth was doing. The guy was unstable, who knows what he could be capable of. 

"I have people who are interested in this show. It would be easier if I owned and controlled it." Jax lied. "I will pay you twice what Lansing is paying right now." Jax said to Jared.

"I'll triple it" Ric said.

Jax pulled out a pen and wrote a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Jared.  It was a huge amount of money and normally Jax would never just lay that much down, but he couldn't help it.  When he looked into Elizabeth's eyes he swore to himself he wouldn't let her down.  Jared's eyes bugged slightly when he saw the amount.  He handed the paper to Ric and Jax knew he had won.  There was no way Ric could top it.  Now he just had to make sure Ric didn't know that he was working with Elizabeth at least until the divorce was final. 

"Mr. Jacks congratulations, it seems you are the new owner of the Elizabeth Lansing, I mean Webber Art Show." Jared shook his hand. Jax handed him a check and walked out the door, with Ric hot on his heels.

"Wait up a minute. What the hell was that about?  Why do you want Elizabeth's show?" Ric demanded.

Game time Jax thought to himself. Time to mess with Ric. "I actually don't have an interest in Elizabeth, I don't even know her as you pointed out earlier. However there are people out there who were willing to pay a lot of money to own her show.  I'm just doing them the favor of purchasing it for them. I apologize but it isn't personal.  Now if you excuse me I have business to attend to." 

Jax walked off leaving a very stumped Ric Lansing behind.

Jax walked into Luke's and let his eyes wander the club.  Elizabeth had told him to stop by even though the bar was closed.  He sighed when he saw the group at the bar. Sonny, Carly, Skye, Luke and Elizabeth were talking and laughing. Carly noticed him first.

"Jax" she called out waving him over.

Jax sighed; he wasn't in the mood to fight with Sonny.  He noticed Elizabeth glance at him and her face light with a hopeful smile. She got up from the bar and headed to him.

"Hi, why don't we sit over here" she said gesturing to a table. "How did it go?"

"Well Ric was there but you are now looking at the new owner of the Elizabeth Webber Art Show. I hope you don't mind but I had them change the name from Lansing to Webber." Jax said smiling.

Elizabeth felt her eyes fill with tears.  She grabbed his hand. "Really, I mean you bought it, he has no more involvement?" 

"He is completely out of the picture. I led him to believe I was buying the show for other people.  I didn't want him to know you were involved. I don't want him to cause you more trouble." Jax said.

"Well get over here you two and let us know what's happening" Luke called from the bar.  Elizabeth jumped up still holding Jax's hand.  She led him to the bar. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"Jax came through" she squealed "Jax is now the knew owner of the Elizabeth _Webber_ Art Show." 

There was a moment of hugging, well at least for Elizabeth, though Skye and Carly hugged Jax.

"God now all I have to do is get the divorce and I'm free." Elizabeth said sighing, Luke had popped open Champagne, while Carly and Skye drank ginger ale, and the whole group was toasting. Jax and Sonny were actually standing somewhat near each other and no insults or fists were being thrown. 

"That reminds me." Jax said suddenly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Elizabeth.

"I suspected Ric would give me problems, so I took the liberty of calling Robert Hawkins, that is his card there.  He is the best divorce attorney money could buy.  He owes me a favor so I called and told him your case.  He said he could have you divorced by next week, with or without a signature from Ric. He said to have you call him as soon as possible." Jax said.

There was a moment of complete silence as everyone just stared at him, and just as it started the silence ended with everyone jumping around and screaming. Elizabeth was hugging Carly and Skye and crying. Luke came around the bar and slapped Jax on the back.

"You, my boy, drink free for life, you got my little girl away from that monster, and for that I will always be indebted." Luke said, he turned and grabbed Elizabeth in a hug. Jax turned and found himself face to face with Sonny.

Every quieted as they noticed the two men.  Sonny shocked them all.

"Thanks for helping Elizabeth, I will always appreciate it.  My brother is a sick individual and he almost killed my wife and Elizabeth. You have saved her from him. Thank you." Sonny said offering his hand to Jax.

"It was no problem, I was happy to help Elizabeth," Jax said graciously, accepting Sonny's handshake.

Before he knew it Jax felt a bundle fly into his arms. He realized it was Elizabeth.  He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she whispered over and over. Squeezing him tight.

Jax sighed and realized he really enjoyed having Elizabeth in his arms. He hugged her closer.

Skye watched as Jax and Elizabeth embraced and she suddenly felt a light bulb go off in her head. The two of them were perfect together. Skye felt a smile light up her face.  At the same time, Carly was having the same exact thought. She happened to catch Skye's eye and the two women grinned.  

Sonny and Luke noticed Skye and Carly grinning at each other. 

"What the hell are they up to?" Luke asked Sonny.

Sonny sighed and shook his head.  Something told him he didn't want to know.

Next time:

Skye and Carly plot

Jax and Elizabeth share a sweet moment

Ric and Lucky get into a fight.

***Ok guys review review review, cause if I know you are still reading, I'll keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey everyone. I hope you are still enjoying the story.  Please remember to keep on writing those reviews so I can still keep writing the story.  Thanks for all the comments I have received, they have been great. I'm glad everyone seems to like the character plots. I love Luke and Sonny being friends, and Liz/Carly and Skye being friends too. ***

**** Huge plot twist, in this chapter, Elizabeth is going to tell Jax how she and Carly became friends after the panic room ordeal. This is not how it happened on the show I made up my own version of events. Plus I'm giving advanced warning Liz's dialogue is pretty long, so please bear with it. ****

***I just watched some old episodes of GH back when Jonathan Jackson played Lucky and I'm feeling a little nostalgic for the Lucky/Liz chemistry.  This is still a Jax/Liz fic but I am going to have Lucky still be protective of Liz, cause they are still good friends. So I hope you all enjoy. ***

Oh yeah and Skye is living in the cottage that Jax used to live in.

CHAPTER 5 

Skye was sitting on her couch reading a magazine when she heard a knock on her front door. She went to the door and was shocked to find Carly on her doorstep. She stuttered through a greeting.

"Uh Hi Carly, um what can I do for you?" Skye asked slightly wary. She and Carly always tried to be civil to each other around Elizabeth but they were far from being buddies. 

"Can I come in?" Carly asked, feeling a little nervous about showing up at Skye's unannounced.

"Sure, come on in." Skye said gesturing Carly to enter.

Carly entered and took off her coat and threw it on a chair.  She looked around and turned to face Skye. 

"You're probably wondering why I'm here huh?" she continued before Skye could respond. "Well I'm actually here about Elizabeth.  I swear if you told me that she and I would be best friends last year I would have told you to check yourself into Ferncliff.  But she is my best friend and I know you and her are close. That's why I'm here. Elizabeth has been hurt a lot by Ric and I think she deserves some happiness.  I mean I have Sonny, you have Luke and I think Elizabeth needs someone who will respect and love her." Carly said. Before she could finish Skye interrupted her.

"You mean, someone kind and gentle and tall with blonde hair, blue eyes and Australian?" Skye said grinning.

Carly smiled seeing Skye catch on. "Exactly, I know you noticed the chemistry between them the other day." Carly said sitting on the couch excitedly.

Skye sat on the couch turning to face Carly. "I know I completely saw the sparks when they hugged." 

Suddenly both women realized that they were chatting like old friends and both paused for a second.

"Look," said Skye. "Elizabeth is obviously important to both of us so why don't we agree to put our animosity to the side and work together to fix Elizabeth and Jax up together?"

Carly thought for a second and then smiled, "Deal" Both women smiled and shook hands.

"So this art show sounds like a good place to start, I mean having opened a club with Jax I know how he works. He will want to be there every step of the planning with Elizabeth. I don't think they will be able to resist each other but I think a slight push from us won't hurt." Carly said.

"I think you're right. We need to just start putting the idea in their heads. I'll work on Jax and you work on Elizabeth.  We'll just keep mentioning how great a team they make and you know build them up to each other." Skye said.

"Perfect," said Carly "We'll start them off slow and just keep them on the right track, and if they don't catch on we will just have to push a little harder. Speaking of a great team, I think we are doing excellent ourselves."

The women smiled at each other, who would believe it? 

Ric sat on the park bench trying to figure out how things went so wrong.  Not that he screwed up and lost Elizabeth but basically that he got caught. Now he lost the only bargaining tool he had to keep her married to him.  He had to figure out some way to get her back. He thought about Jax and quickly pushed the thought out of his mind that Elizabeth had anything to do with the buyout. No not his sweet Elizabeth, she would never actually do anything to leave him.  He knew she still loved him she has just been brainwashed by Sonny and his friends.  He just had to find some way to get her back.  He became distracted when he heard someone coming up the path. He looked up to see Lucky Spencer.

Lucky sighed when he saw Ric; he was definitely not in the mood to deal with the psycho. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side.

"Lucky" Ric called out. Lucky attempted to keep on walking but Ric jumped in front of him. 

Lucky rolled his eyes, "What the hell do you want Lansing?"

"Have you seen Elizabeth?  I've been worried about her." Ric asked.

"Why are you asking me?  I'm not going to tell you a damn thing about Elizabeth." Lucky said looking Ric straight on.

"I'm her husband," demanded Ric. "I have a right to know what is happening with her. You have no right to tell me to stay out of her life. She loves me and she just needs to realize it."

Lucky snapped and grabbed Ric by the collar pulling him roughly up, "After what you did to Elizabeth you shouldn't be allowed to live in the same country as her. Stay away from her. Do you understand me? I swear if you even look funny at her I will kill you." 

Ric took a swing at Lucky but missed. Lucky turned and hit Ric in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Lucky started to walk away as Ric fell to the ground gasping for breath. He turned to Ric once again.

"You hurt Elizabeth again and I promise you, you'll wish you were never born." With that Lucky walked out of the park.

Ric gasped and swore revenge on all of those who wanted to keep his Elizabeth away from him.

Elizabeth took a seat across from Jax.  They had just been to the gallery and she had shown Jax the set-up she wanted.  After an afternoon of planning they were sitting outside Kelly's enjoying an ice-tea. 

"So I think if we put the bar on the right side of the room that will leave more room for people to look at the art, that is if they want to. Maybe we should put the art in that separate room in case they hate it. Then they can come out and talk and have refreshments and not have to look at my art. What do you think?" Elizabeth asked hurriedly.

Jax smiled, the more time he spent with her the more he liked her.

"I don't think you have to worry about people not liking your art ok? You are going to be fine.  Now putting the art in a separate room then the refreshments is practical so people looking at the art are not disturbed by ongoing conversations."  Jax said.

Elizabeth sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right. You really know a lot about this, I'm glad you are helping me I'd probably screw everything up if I was on my own."

"I doubt that," Jax said smiling.  After a moment of quiet he spoke again. "Elizabeth can I ask you a personal question?  And please don't feel like you have to answer."

Elizabeth looked up "Um sure, go ahead."

"What really happened in the panic room? I read in the paper that Baldwin said it was some kinky fetish room and that's how Ric is free, but I look at you and Carly and I know that's a lie." Jax said gently.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, "I can answer for you it is a bit of a long story if you don't mind." She waited until Jax nodded for her to go on.

"Well, I don't know if you already heard this, but I was pregnant, and I was really happy about it.  I loved Ric and things were great. But one night Faith Roscoe shoved me down a flight of stairs and I lost the baby. Ric was convinced Sonny did it, but I knew it wasn't him. He would never hurt me like that, no matter how angry he was. I tried to tell Ric that but he wouldn't listen; even when Faith confessed he chose to ignore her to keep holding on to this grudge against Sonny.  Ric wanted to punish Sonny so he bought a house with a panic room, of course he told me the house was for us but that was a lie, and he kidnapped Carly. So after awhile of ignorant bliss I decided I wanted to try for another child. A doctor Ric paid off told me I couldn't have children and I was devastated." Elizabeth said tearing up.

Jax took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly; he felt his heart break as she told her story.  She smiled gratefully at him and left her hand in his enjoying the gentle pressure he was applying.

"I wanted to be sure so I went to Dr. Meadows here at GH and she told me that I was absolutely fine to have children. When she ran the tests she also found large amounts of hormones in my system. That is when I figured it out Ric was feeding me birth control, who else could have been doing it? After some persuasion the first doctor confessed to being paid off to lie to me by Ric. I sat in the chairs in the lounge and was shaking I was sick and I hated him for what he was doing to me. I wanted out of the marriage so bad, but then I got to thinking, why would Ric do this when he wanted children before?  What if he was doing this because he already had a child lined up? I thought about Carly, no one knew where she was. Sonny and Jason were insistent that Ric had her.  That's when I came to the conclusion that Ric had Carly. I went home that night and pretended nothing was wrong.  I played the part of the stupid wife and then when he thought I was gone I spied on him.  I saw him open a door with a button hid in a bookcase, and inside was Carly. Neither one saw me but I saw them.  He had her chained to the wall like an animal and from where I stood I could see TV monitors. She could see everything going on in the house." Elizabeth stopped to take a drink, even after all this time the horror always struck her. She took a breath.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to, I didn't meant to upset you." Jax said touching her cheek lightly.

Elizabeth smiled, "Actually you're the first person I've ever told the whole story to.  Baldwin wouldn't hear me out when I tried to tell him what Ric did to Carly. It's kind of nice to talk about it, I mean if you want to keep listening." 

"I'm listening" Jax said.

"Where I was standing I could see the monitors and from the angles I was able to see a camera placed in the living room. I    couldn't believe I had never noticed it before. He came out and closed the door and went into the kitchen.  I ran out and gestured to the camera hoping Carly would see me and know I was going to help her. I snuck into the garage and got bolt cutters and hid them under the couch.  I know I should have called Sonny or Jason, but it would've been easier to explain why I had bolt cutters instead of why I was on the phone with Sonny Corinthos. I could say the cutters were for my art somehow. Anyway he had to leave, as soon as he was out the door I waited a few seconds and then opened the secret door. It opened and there was Carly. She was crying and telling me she saw me gesture to her.  I grabbed the bolt cutters and went into the room to get her out. That's when Ric came back in, he had forgotten a file.  I knew I was in trouble and I accidentally dropped the cutters under the bed.  He came in and he was furious. He was yelling at me telling me I was ruining our chance at a child. Before I could do anything he closed the door with a remote and we were trapped. I cut Carly loose with the cutters and waited for him to come back in.  I knew I could knock him out if he was just come back in. But he didn't. I never slept, not for those three days in that room. I would sit in front of Carly's bed and watched over her just in case Ric came in. I wouldn't allow him to hurt her. People would stop by the house looking for me and he told them I went out of town to look at art galleries. He would look at the camera and smile at us in the room. I started getting horrible headaches, which I realized was from all the hormones he was poisoning me with.  Carly and I talked and bonded in that room. It was surprising because we had always disliked each other, but in there we became best friends. Ric came in finally.  He went at Carly like he was going to hit her when she called him a name. I threw myself in front of her and he hit me instead. I flew back by the bed and realized the bolt cutters were there.  He was towering over Carly and I knew he was going to hurt her. I grabbed the cutters and hit him over the head knocking him out. I grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the house grabbing the car keys on the table. I didn't think or anything I just got her into the car, jumped in locked the doors and took off like a bat out of hell. I didn't slow down until we hit Sonny's penthouse. We got to the front door and the minute I saw Max, I knew we were safe." Elizabeth said softly.

"I passed out minutes later because of an embolism caused by the dugs. They took me to the hospital and Carly sat at my bedside watching me the way I watched her. Ric was caught but then let go again. When I woke up two days later, Carly was there holding my hand talking to me. She became my best friend and sister that day. Wow, well don't say I didn't warn you that my pathetic tale was a long one." Elizabeth said standing up to clear her table, a habit from years of waitressing. She stopped when Jax stood up in front of her. 

"I think you are the bravest person I have ever met," with that Jax pulled Elizabeth into his arms hugging her close.  Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes resting against his chest. She couldn't believe someone she barely knew could make her feel so safe. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  They stared at each other for a moment and Elizabeth felt all the blood rush to her head. He bent slowly and his lips were mere inches from hers. She tilted her head up and just as he was about to kiss her, Kelly's front door slammed open as people were leaving. The two jumped apart and Elizabeth looked at the ground feeling her face heat up.

"Well I should probably be going I have business to attend to, I'll give you a call later this week and we'll discuss the show." Jax said. He tilted her chin up and caressed her cheek. With that he turned and walked away.  Elizabeth braced herself on the table and caught her breath.  What the hell was that? She almost kissed Jax. Never in a million years could she have thought that could happen. Sure she had the occasional daydream about him these past few years but never thought they could actually come true.

"Elizabeth there you are." Elizabeth turned and smiled when she saw Carly walking towards her. Maybe Carly could help her sort out her feelings, being an unbiased opinion and all.  If only she knew Carly was anything but that.

Next time:

Carly works on Elizabeth. Ric shows up and we see their close friendship as they face the monster.

Skye talks to Jax about how wonderful Elizabeth is 

Just a random conversation between Luke and Sonny-just for laughs

*** I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know Liz had long dialogue so I hoped it didn't bore you, please review and I promise the next chapter will be lighter, with much more humor. ***


	6. Chapter 6

***Hello everyone!!!!!  Thanks for all the reviews. I won't be able to update for a while, I've been ill and there might be a chance of surgery so the story might not be updated for a bit. I will try to get something up on Monday though. ***

***I also was thinking of names for the couples Sonny and Carly are Carson I've seen that one before.

      I thought Spye would be cute for Luke and Skye.  I thought a mix of Spencer and Skye is cool. I don't know if that one         

      has been used before. 

      I am looking for a name for Jax and Elizabeth so please submit your recommendations. Let me know what you think. ***

CHAPTER 6 

Sonny sat at the bar at Luke's the two were just kicking around having a drink.

"So do you want to tell me why Carly went to visit Skye yesterday?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Luke asked looking up.

"My guards told me Carly went to Skye's place.  Now that would normally make me nervous because Francis figured the fur would fly, but to his amazement Skye walked Carly to the door and the two of them were laughing.  Now that doesn't make me nervous, that terrifies me." Sonny said.

"Hmm Red has been acting kind of suspicious lately, why do I have a feeling the two are conspiring up a plan. I also have a sinking feeling it has to do with Elizabeth and Jax." Luke said.

"Candy Boy, what the hell does he have to do with anything?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know but Skye said something cryptic the other day about Elizabeth finding the right man. Perhaps they are trying to hook those two up." Luke said thoughtfully.

"Oh man not Elizabeth and Jax uh no way!!" Sonny spat out. "Look I'm grateful that he's helping her out but the two of them together, just the thought of it makes me ill."

"It isn't that bad, I mean hell they'd have great looking kids." Luke said baiting Sonny.

"Dammit Luke!!  I really don't want to think of Elizabeth doing anything that might result in children with Jax. She's like a sister to me. I feel violated." Sonny shuddered.

"Well if our better halves got it in their minds to put those two together, I don't think there is much we can do about it." Luke said laughing.

Carly saw Elizabeth outside of Kelly's.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Carly asked.

"Not much, I was just going to grab a drink. Do you want to have an ice-t with me?" Elizabeth asked. She noticed Carly had a slight glint in his eye and wondered what her friend was up to.

"So how's the gallery going?" Carly asked.

Elizabeth felt a blush creep into her cheeks as the memory of Jax's touch and almost kiss. "It's going great Jax and I were just discussing the set up." 

"So Jax is helping you?  That's great I would've been so lost without him when I opened club 101.  That's what I like about him, he's a serious businessman, but he also knows what other people want." Carly said gauging Elizabeth's reaction to Jax. Was that a blush she saw?

"Carly can I talk to you and it's kind of personal?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure Elizabeth you can talk to me about anything." Carly said slightly concerned, had something bad happened? 

"Well Jax and I came here after the gallery and we were talking and I told him about the panic room." Elizabeth said. 

"Elizabeth, that's good. I worry because you never talk about it. Granted it's not my favorite subject but I'm glad you found someone to confide in. Elizabeth you don't still feel guilty do you?" Carly asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, though she was lying. She would feel guilt for the rest of her life for living in that house for as long as she did while Carly was trapped.

"No, but I almost kissed Jax" Elizabeth said.

Carly nearly spat her drink all over. "What?!!"

"Well like I said we almost kissed. The door opened and we were interrupted."

"Elizabeth that's fantastic!" Carly exclaimed. She couldn't believe her luck.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of Jax." Elizabeth said giving Carly a strange look.

"He's perfect for you, he's kind, sweet, intelligent, rich, gorgeous everything a girl needs to be swept off her feet." Carly said.

"I hope you are talking about me," a male voice said from behind the women. Both turned to see Ric.

"Well, well if it isn't the back stabbing psycho hubby from hell."  Carly said, standing up to face Ric. Elizabeth stood and joined her and they faced off with him.

"Charming as always Carly.  Elizabeth, can I have a moment with you? Alone?" Ric asked.

"You're going to have to go through me first." Carly snapped.

"It's ok Carly I'll talk to him. You've got one minute Ric.' Elizabeth said.

Ric and Elizabeth stepped to the side and Carly watched them curiously.

"Elizabeth I have some bad news, Jasper Jacks bought out your show.  I'm no longer in charge." Ric said.

"Yes I know" Elizabeth replied. "I'm very happy with the arrangement. I know Jax won't blackmail me."

"Elizabeth I had to do that, don't you understand, we belong together you just have to give me another chance." Ric pleaded.

"You blew any chance when you locked Carly up in a home that was supposed to be ours.  You are sick and I'm only going to say this once. Leave me alone." Elizabeth said.

Ric towered over her fury running through him, "Don't forget I did everything for you Elizabeth, if you hadn't fallen on those stairs none of this ever would have happened." With that Ric stormed off. Elizabeth thought about what he said.  He had hit her in her Achilles heel, her guilt. Everyone told her it wasn't her fault but when she thought about the loss of her baby and Carly's kidnapping the guilt ate away at her.  And at this moment it was too much.

"Are you ok Elizabeth? What did he say?" Carly asked as she walked over.

"Same old thing. Look I have to run but I'll see you later." Elizabeth said rushing off.

Carly watched Elizabeth run off, whatever Ric said hurt Elizabeth.  Even if she didn't want to admit it Carly could tell. She hoped her friend was ok.

***I know I promised a scene with Jax and Skye but I decided to use it in the next chapter***

Next Time:

Jax and Skye speak

Elizabeth gets drunk and Jax to the rescue.

***Don't forget to submit your ideas for a nickname for Elizabeth and Jax***


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry for the wait guys but I'm doing my best I promise. As long as the reviews keep coming the story will keep on rolling ***

Thanks for all the Jax Liz name suggestions. Keep em coming if you think of more.

CHAPTER 7 

Elizabeth stared at her beer curiously.  She had lost count on how many she had. All she knew was she wanted to be numb and she had done a good job of getting there.  _If you hadn't fallen down those stairs, none of this would have happened._

Ric's voice rang through her head. Elizabeth moaned and took another gulp. Maybe another beer would kill the sound of him in her mind. She had come to Jakes after her confrontation with Ric, her plan was one thing, and that was to get completely wasted. She knew in her mind that she wasn't at fault for all the things Ric did, but her heart was another story. She felt guilt every time something happened that brought Ric's actions up. She was tired of feeling guilty. She wanted to be free of it all. It seemed that everything she did was somehow orchestrated by Ric, but not any more. Tonight she was going to make her own choices and spend the night having the time of her life. She stood up shakily and headed to the jukebox. The titles were a blur in front of her. Somehow she managed to put the money in and hit random numbers. As the music played she found herself begin to dance. Soon she was the center of attention as men from all over the bar catcalled and howled.  She didn't care though, right now dancing was the only thing she wanted to do.

Jax opened his door to find Skye on his doorstep.

"Skye, come on in. What brings you by?" Jax asked closing the door after she entered.

Skye knew she had to be sneaky; Jax was smart and would sense a set-up right away. She had to be very careful about putting the suggestion of Elizabeth in his head.

What Skye didn't know was that she didn't need to help. Jax had been replaying his almost kiss with Elizabeth in his head all night and debating if it were a good idea at all to pursue any sort of romantic relationship.  They were business partners and things could get tricky if things went sour between them.  On the other hand she was intelligent, gorgeous, kind, and sexy as hell. Lately Jax had only seen women as one night stands. Not Elizabeth though, no she was different. When he took the time to fantasize about her he always pictured her staying around for a while. In his life, in his heart, and in his bed. The thought of her in his bed their bodies clinging to one another made him forget all the reasons why they shouldn't be together. No Jax had made up his mind and he always got what he wanted. Right now that was Elizabeth. He knew it was happening quickly but he didn't care, all he knew was that she had to be his and he hers.

"I actually stopped by to see how the gallery is going. I haven't been able to get a hold of Elizabeth and was wondering if there was anything you needed me to do." Skye said feigning innocence.

"Well there isn't anything off the top of my head but Elizabeth might have some ideas." Jax said.

"I've been calling her but she answered her cell. She turns it off when she goes into her artist mode.  She's so talented isn't she?" Skye asked.

Jax looked at her suspiciously, what was she up to? "Yes she's very talented, that's why I'm helping her" 

"She's talented, beautiful intelligent, all the things a man would probably want in a woman. It's a shame she got stuck with Ric." Skye said sneaking a peak at Jax.  He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ric is a psychopath who ruined the best thing to ever happen to him," Jax said more sharply then he meant to. Skye looked at him curiously, but before she could say anything her cell phone rang.

She looked at Jax, "Excuse me for a second. Hello?" she answered her phone.

"Skye it's Carly, have you heard from Elizabeth tonight?" 

"Um no, I'm actually at Jasper Jack's penthouse right now is there anything I can do for you?" Skye asked trying to get the point across to Carly that now wasn't the best time to talk. If Jax knew she was on friendly terms with Carly he would surely grow suspicious.

"Look, try to keep an eye out for her. We ran into Ric tonight and he said something to upset her. She said she was fine but I know better. She's not answering her cell phone and I'm beginning to get worried. She's not at her studio painting either." Carly said worriedly.

"Thanks for the heads up I'll do my best to find her, I'm sure she's fine, probably painting or something, Thanks for calling." Skye said hanging up.

Jax's curiosity perked when he heard Skye mention painting she must have been talking about Elizabeth. "What's up?" he asked.

"That was Carly Corinthos." Skye said.

"I didn't realize you were friends." Jax said.

"We're not" Skye said quickly to dissuade any suspicion. "She was looking for Elizabeth and thought she might be with me."

"Is everything ok?" Jax asked

"Uh well Carly was worried because they had a run in with Ric and he said something to Elizabeth to upset her pretty bad. Carly said Elizabeth tried to brush it off but Carly didn't believe her.  Anyway Carly got worried when Elizabeth wasn't at her studio and she wasn't answering her phone. I'm sure she's ok she likes to isolate herself when she paints. She's probably off somewhere doing that. Look I've got to run, I promised Luke I'd open the club tonight so he could spend time with Lulu, I'll see you later." With that Skye left not realizing she left her phone in his penthouse.

Jax was walking towards the stairs when he heard a phone ring. He turned and saw Skye's phone sitting on his desk. He rolled his eyes sometimes he swore she'd lose her head if it wasn't attached. He decided it answer it in case it was Luke so he could tell Skye she lost her phone.

"Skye Chandler Quartermaine's phone" Jax said answering it. He heard music and hollering in the background.

"Uh yeah this is Marty over at Jake's. There's a girl over here plowed out of her mind. Normally I wouldn't mind but she's causing a stir with a lot of the guys here. When I asked her for a contact number she gave me this one.  Is there anyway someone could come get her. She seems like a real nice kid and I don't want to see her get hurt. Her name is Elizabeth by the way, no luck getting a last name though.  It was a miracle getting a phone number out of her.  So can someone come get her?"

"Yeah I'll be right there," Jax said hanging up and heading out the door, he hoped Elizabeth was ok.

Jax walked through the door of Jake's and his eyes scanned the room. He saw a man standing behind the bar. 

"Are you Marty?" Jax asked

"Yeah, how can I help you?" Marty asked wiping off some glasses.

"You just called me I talked to you about Elizabeth." Jax said impatiently he wanted to find her.

"Yeah" she's over there; I've been watching her you know make sure she don't wander off or nothing.  You look pretty decent I can trust you? Marty asked.

Jax looked at the man, "Yeah I'll take care of her." Jax turned to where Elizabeth was and he felt his jaw drop.  Elizabeth was on top of one of the tables dancing for the crowd. Jax had to clear his head for a second. He then headed over to where she was. He definitely didn't like the attention the men were paying her and it seemed like things were starting to get out of control. He watched as a man made an attempt to grab her off the table. Jax reacted quickly. 

"Back off" he said in a threatening tone. People always made the mistake of looking at Jax and only seeing a pretty boy. But Jax knew he could just as intimidating as Jason Morgan. He turned his cold blue eyes on the man.

"What's it to you buddy? I've been waiting for this girl for at least a half hour. First come, first serve." The guy said leering at Elizabeth. He turned and noticed Jax's cold eyes and backed up a step. 

"She belongs to me," Jax said raising his voice so the other men could hear him and understand. They all saw the look and backed away. Jax went up to the table and Elizabeth. She was still dancing, oblivious to what was going on around her. 

"Elizabeth," he called. She was swaying and she turned towards him. She saw him and her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Jax" she called and went to walk to him, obviously forgetting she was standing on a table. She slipped and fell but Jax managed to catch her in his arms. Elizabeth was frowning,

"That's strange," she said slurring her words slightly. "Port Charles shouldn't be having any earthquakes."

Jax smiled, yep she was drunk but she seemed ok otherwise. He settled her on her feet. Keeping his hands on her waist to steady her. He watched her amused.

"Jax oh my god I'm so glad you're here. I had to tell you something but now I can't seem to remember what it was. I know it was important, give me a minute." Elizabeth said chewing on her bottom lip.

Jax watched her and felt his body react to her. He sighed he wanted to kiss her but she was in no condition.  

"Why don't I take you home?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at him her eyes growing soft, "Mr. Jax are you propositioning me?" Elizabeth asked giggling; she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "Cause if you are my answer is yes." With that she started to place tiny kisses along his neck and chin.

Jax groaned, he really was enjoying the moment but the fact that she was drunk was definitely the deciding factor he gently pushed her away and chuckled as she tried to press against him again. 

"Oh come on Jax, it would be fun, I promise I'll make you happy.  I know my track record sucks but I could try." Elizabeth said trying to kiss him.

Jax dodged her mouth, reluctantly, "Is that what this is about? Skye said he had a fight with Ric." 

Elizabeth pulled away from him, "I get it, you think because it's my fault Ric did bad things, I'm worthless." Elizabeth said waving her arms.  Before she could say anything else. Jax pulled her against him.

"First off," Jax said in a low growl. "I don't ever want to hear you call yourself worthless, ever. Do you understand? You are intelligent, beautiful and kind.  Ric stomped on your trust and that is unforgivable. You are not to blame for anything that monster did or does. Secondly, I do want you, I crave you but I won't do this while you're drunk.  When I kiss you and make love to you, I want you aware and sober. I want you to feel and remember everything that happens between us do you understand?" 

Elizabeth stared at him in shock.  As drunk as she was every word he said rang through her mind.  She looked at him. 

"Really?" she asked softly

"Yes" Jax said smiling at her.

Elizabeth took his hand and they walked out the door.

They reached Jax's penthouse.

"This isn't my studio." Elizabeth said looking around. 

"No I figure you might be better off here. If you had a rough time with Ric he won't look for you here." Jax said.

"Good plan, I'm sleepy." Elizabeth said yawning.

"The bedroom is the second door, I have some work to do so I'll crash on the couch. You can sleep in one of my shirts if you want." Jax said smiling at her.

"Ok I'm off to bed, Jax?" she asked turning back to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you"

With that she turned and headed towards his bedroom, leaving Jax shaking his head and smiling.

Next time:

Surprise when Skye finds Elizabeth in Jax's apartment, wearing his shirt.

Ric makes a move.

Elizabeth and Jax go on a date.

***Ok everybody I hope you like this chapter, and remember to please review. ***


	8. Chapter 8

Ok everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long my life has been hectic and I finally was motivated to continue the story. If anyone has hung around this long to continue reading I truly appreciate it  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Elizabeth wished the tiny men in her head would stop jumping up and down. As she opened her eyes the sunlight stung her and she groaned and buried her head in her pillow. She took a few moments and tried again. This time it wasn't so bad. At first she was confused because her bed didn't face the window. Then it all came screaming back to her. The fight with Ric, the mass amount of alcohol and Jax. She groaned in mortification as she remembered how she threw herself at him. What an idiot she was! Elizabeth was cursed with a good memory especially when drinking. She always remembered everything she did when she had a lot of alcohol. Normally that wasn't a bad thing but it tended to bring back embarrassing moments and last night took the cake. As she was attempting to figure out what she was going to say to Jax she remembered something he had said.  
  
When I kiss you and make love to you, I want you aware and sober.  
  
Elizabeth felt her cheeks burn as she remembered Jax's passionate speech. Maybe things weren't too horrible after all. She rose out of the bed slowly allowing her head to catch up with the rest of her body. She glanced at the bed and it dawned on her, she had just slept in Jax's bed. She smiled, she couldn't help it. As much as she should probably avoid love she couldn't help but be drawn to Jasper Jacks. Elizabeth glanced around suddenly wondering where he was.  
  
"Jax?" she called into the living room. When she received no answer she let her eyes travel the room. On the table she noticed a bowl of fruit and a note, she picked it up.  
  
Hey sleepyhead,  
  
I didn't want to wake you this morning you looked so peaceful, beautiful and peaceful. There is fresh fruit in the bowl help yourself. What do you say to dinner tonight, I think there are some things that we need to discuss. I'll pick you up at your studio around eight. If you have plans or can't make it call my office and leave a message. I hope you'll come though.  
  
Jax  
  
Elizabeth felt the butterflies in her stomach whirl around. It had been a long time since she had felt the butterflies and it was good to have them back. She would definitely be able to go to dinner tonight. Her thoughts were interrupted by the knocking at the front door. Elizabeth peaked out the eyehole and saw Skye. She unlocked and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Jax, I think I left my phone....." Skye stopped speaking when she noticed that it wasn't Jax who opened the door but one half dressed Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth glanced at herself and blushed; she forgot that she was wearing one of Jax's shirts.  
  
"It's not what it looks like" Elizabeth said to Skye whose mouth was hanging slightly open.  
  
"Enlighten me" Skye said her mind racing, could her and Carly's plan be taking off already?  
  
Elizabeth motioned for them to sit on the couch. She couldn't help but be amused by the look on Skye's face. Then it hit her, Jax was Skye's ex- husband and here is Elizabeth just wearing one of his shirts. The last thing Elizabeth would ever want to do is hurt Skye. She knew Skye and Jax had become friends again but it had been a struggle. Elizabeth suddenly felt lousy.  
  
"I had a big fight with Ric last night and I went to Jake's and I drank. I drank a lot. I gave the bartender your phone number to come get me. That makes sense now; anyway Jax came and got me. I swear nothing happened Skye, I slept in the bedroom and he took the couch. He wasn't even here when I woke up. He just thought it would be better if I stayed because Ric would never think to look for me here." Elizabeth rambled.  
  
Skye watched with amusement as Elizabeth attempted to tell the story in one breath. Of all the good fortune to leave her phone here. She couldn't wait to tell Carly what her mistake had actually accomplished. It was then Skye noticed Elizabeth looked like she was ready to cry.  
  
"Elizabeth, what's wrong?' Skye asked concerned.  
  
"You believe me right? I mean you know I would never do anything to hurt you Skye, you're one of my best friends and if you want me to stop spending time with Jax you just say the word and I will." Elizabeth said.  
  
Skye was confused why would she want Elizabeth and Jax not to see each other and then she realized what got Elizabeth so upset.  
  
"Elizabeth, I don't mind if you see Jax. In fact I like the idea of you guys becoming friends" and hopefully more Skye thought to herself. "Look Jax and I had an ugly divorce we both did things we aren't proud of but in the long run it's for the best. I'm with Luke now and I am happier than I have ever been. Jax and I are friends and I want what is best for him and what is best for you and if you are that for each other then I couldn't be happier." Skye said with a smile.  
  
"Jax and I are just friends." Elizabeth said but Skye noticed how Elizabeth avoided her eyes quickly when she said it. She couldn't wait to talk to Carly.  
  
Meanwhile across town Ric was on the phone with his attorney.  
  
"What do you mean she can get the divorce? I never signed anything.....How did she get him? There's no way she could afford him. Look you fight this with everything you can I will not lose my wife!" With that Ric slammed the phone down. He couldn't believe this was happening. How did Elizabeth retain the services of one of the best divorce attorneys in the whole country? It just didn't make sense. He figured she would get legal advice from Alexis Davis but she would never go through with the actual divorce. She loved him too much he was positive of it. No, someone was influencing her and he needed for that to stop. If he could just get her alone without his brother and Carly telling her what to do. She would easily come to her senses and see what a mistake this whole thing has been. And what about the people interested in Elizabeth's art show? Jasper Jacks seemed to know who they were and what their motive was. Maybe he could get Jax to tell him who they were. Sure Jax knows what it was like to be in love, he had seen him when he was defending Brenda Barrett. Jax would easily see Ric's plight and empathize with him. Ric had a smile on his face as he left to find Jax. Things were looking up, he was sure of it.  
  
Ok everyone I know I said I was going to write about the date in this chapter but I think it deserves a chapter of its own. Please, please review I would appreciate it, and once again thanks for reading my story, if you are new to it I hope you enjoy it and if you are a long time reader of it I apologize for the wait and promise it will never be that long again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, be sure to keep them coming so I know you are still reading the story.  I'm glad everyone seems to like the story so far so here we go with chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Elizabeth stood at the counter pouring tea and realized she felt better knowing Skye was over Jax.  It almost seemed like Skye was pushing her towards him. Don't be ridiculous she thought to herself.  She really needed to take a moment and get her senses back.  She and Jax were just friends and so who cared what was said at Jake's, she had been drunk anyway.  And Jax was just making a statement it didn't mean he wanted anything from her.  Elizabeth nodded; yup they would just be friends.  He could be a very good friend and that would be great.  He was a very good friend who just happened to be charming, kind, generous and absolutely gorgeous.  Elizabeth sighed in disgust, she needed therapy.

"So what are plans for the day?" Skye asked as Elizabeth set the tea tray on the coffee table.

"Not much, I don't have anything until tonight." Elizabeth said.  Skye noticed Elizabeth shift uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah?  What's tonight?" Skye asked.

"Um I'm meeting Jax for dinner, he left a note I think he wants to discuss business." Elizabeth suddenly found her tea very interesting

"Business huh?" Skye believed that as about as far as she could throw the couch.  Suddenly her mind began to form a plan.  "Do you have anything to wear? I mean when Jax does business dinners it is usually in style. A girl can't be unprepared."

"Well I don't know, I mean I guess I could use a new outfit, would you want to go shopping?  I have to get back to my place we could head to the stores on the way." Elizabeth said wondering what she was going to wear.  She should get a business suit like Alexis Davis always wears.  One that looked good and professional.

Skye was also thinking about what Elizabeth should buy, but it was far from a business suit, in fact she was thinking of something, black and slinky. This little project was getting better day by day.

"We should invite Carly" Skye said and then mentally slapped herself.  Elizabeth would be suspicious as to why Skye would invite Carly.

"You want to invite Carly to go shopping?  You don't even like her though." Elizabeth said slightly perplexed.

"Well, you know Carly and I kind of came to a truce." Skye stumbled for an excuse. "We both know that you have had a rough time with Ric and we also know that you don't need your two best friends going at each others throats.  So we are attempting to be civil to each other."  That and work together to set you up with Jax, Skye thought to herself happily. "Plus you have to admit Carly does have great fashion sense so I mean it could be nice to invite her with."

"Ok that would be great.  I really want you guys to like each other." Elizabeth said hopefully.

"Why don't you go and change and I'll call Carly?" suggested Skye.

Elizabeth headed towards the bed room.  When Skye was sure she was out of listening distance she dialed Carly.

"Hello" Carly answered the phone.

"Carly it's Skye, and boy do I have news for you.  It seems Elizabeth's fight with Ric did affect her and she went out drinking last night"

"Is she alright?" asked Carly concerned.

"She's better than alright, she gave my number to the bartender and I accidentally left my phone at Jax's place.  So when the bar called, Jax got the call and went to pick Elizabeth up.  He had her stay the night with him; you know so Ric wouldn't find her and bug her." Skye whispered excitedly.

"She stayed at his place?" squeaked Carly.

"Yeah, he took the couch and she took the bed.  He left earlier this morning but she answered the door only wearing one of his shirts." Skye said

"That's excellent!" exclaimed Carly.

"Yeah well she keeps insisting they're friends but Jax wants to have dinner with her tonight.  She thinks it is to discuss business but I know Jax and if he wanted to talk business he just would.  So anyway what are you doing now?" Skye asked peeking over her shoulder to make sure Elizabeth hadn't come out.

"Nothing why?" Carly asked.

"I convinced Elizabeth she should pick up something to wear for tonight.  I could see the wheels turning; she'll pick something conservative and businesslike unless we are there to convince her otherwise." Skye said.

"Oh I'm in for sure. Hmm something sexy and sophisticated, I'm sure we can find that."  Carly said plotting.

"You read my mind" Skye said.

Carly looked up as Sonny entered the penthouse, he kissed her on the cheek and sat on the couch.  An idea hit Carly with full force.

"We should take her to the store on Maple Avenue, they have great dresses there, plus they have a great lingerie selection."  Carly noticed Sonny's attention rise at the mention of lingerie.

"That is perfect, I mean she needs to be prepared for any kind of business meeting," Skye said with a snicker. She heard Elizabeth coming. "Here she comes meet us at the shop in 15 minutes." Skye hung up right as Elizabeth entered the room.

"You all set?" she asked Skye.

"All ready, Carly is going to meet us there; she suggested the store on Maple. Said it had the nicest arrangement.

The two women exited Jax's penthouse.  Skye secretly hoped Elizabeth would return here soon.

Across town Carly was dashing around grabbing her keys and purse.

"So you are going to the lingerie store huh?" Sonny asked seductively.

"Not for me" Carly called as she started out the door. "It's for Elizabeth she has a big date with Jax tonight." With that the door slammed shut and Sonny was left to ponder her statement.

"A date with Candy Boy?" he said to the empty room. "Lingerie?  Oh hell no."

With that he grabbed his cell and dialed Luke's.

"Luke?  Your girlfriend and my wife are taking Elizabeth out to buy lingerie for a big date with Jax tonight." Sonny sputtered out when Luke answered.

"Well hell," Luke said leaning in his chair with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.  "Red and Caroline have made an unholy alliance to set our little darling up to seduce the pretty boy.  Well it could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" Sonny asked

"Jax is 100% better than Ric" Luke said matter-of-factly.

"As much as I hate to admit it you're right.  Agh it just drives me nuts. Of all the people, it had to be Jax? "Sonny sighed.

"He has done a lot of good for her though.  He bought out Ric, got the divorce rolling.  I mean face it he is the all-around hero.  Who better for Elizabeth if you think about it?  I mean it's hard to hate the guy." Luke said blowing smoke rings in the air.

"No it's not" grumbled Sonny. "It's harder to know you're right."

"It happens sometimes. You know what? Just sit back and relax Sonny, before you know it we'll be arguing about who gets to walk her down the aisle."  With that Luke hung up leaving Sonny just staring at the phone.  No matter what Jax did to help Elizabeth, Sonny didn't think he could actually give her hand to Jax.  With the way Carly and Skye were going it seemed inevitable.  Jax and Elizabeth would be together and they would all just be one happy family.  The Spencers, the Corinthos and the Jacks' family.   Sonny closed his eyes and shook his head.  He needed a drink.

Ok everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter please, please review and let me know if you want me to continue on with this story or not.


End file.
